


The axe

by zzeacat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Feels, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer have a talk after she almost kills him with an axe





	The axe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my supporters your comments and kudos are why I still write. Enjoy!

Chloe took Lucifer back to his apartment, insisting she treat the wound she had inflicted upon him. “I will be quite fine I assure you detective. I will admit that the injuries you give me seem to take a lot longer to heal even when you are gone, but they still heal much faster than a mortal wound.” Chloe just wished Lucifer had never been injured by her at all. She sat Lucifer down on his bed and began dabbing his chest with an alcohol wipe she found in a first aid kit in his kitchen. He flinched when she pushed too hard on the cut, it must be much deeper than she previously thought.  
Chloe’s eyes watered, and she begun to shake, confronted with what she had done to him. Lucifer grabbed her hand “I am sorry,” he said. Chloe took a sharp intake of breath.  
“You’re sorry? Lucifer I could have killed you! I held an axe to your chest and you just stood there! I held an axe to your chest and I cut you even though you had just risked your life for mine.” Chloe was fully crying now, and Lucifer held both her hands in his.  
“Detective it is fine, I am fine. I would happily die for you any day.” This was supposed to comfort her she guessed but it only made her more scared. “Lucifer you said that if I pushed that axe into your chest you would die, but you didn’t try to stop me.”   
Lucifer sighed. “Yes, it would have killed me. It is a part of my father’s sadistic sense of humour I guess. You Chloe are probably the only person capable of killing the devil and the only person I would let do it.”  
Chloe felt the wind knocked out of her. “You mean if I had continued to push that axe into your chest you would not have stopped me? You would have let me kill you?” she asked gently touching the mark she had left on his chest.   
“If that is what you wanted, yes.”  
Chloe cried harder at this “why?” She huffed through tears.   
“I think you know why. If you cannot trust me, if you think I deserve hell, to be banished from earth, then I would not fight it, because you are the best judgement of those who need to be punished that I know and…. Because it would not be worth living if you hated me.” Lucifer let a single tear drip down his face and Chloe wiped it away before he buried his head into her shoulder. “I am so sorry Lucifer, I promise I do not hate you, I am just scared,” he immediately when stiff at this. “Not of you Lucifer, of what I don’t understand about you and about the world I didn’t know I was in, but I promise I will learn.” Chloe understood now why Linda wasn’t afraid of Lucifer and why she knew she shouldn’t be. Lucifer may be the actual devil, but he was still just a broken man trying to learn to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short but I had to deal with this scene! Thanks guys


End file.
